Christmas Jingles
by pocki93
Summary: A one-shot Hinny. First story I've ever written! Rate/Review, let me know how I did. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, all hail Queen JKR.


Christmas Jingles

* * *

The sun flashed through the window and onto the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. He squinted next to him and felt around, but all he felt was the cold of the sheets. Strange, there seemed to be something missing. He pulled on his glasses and noticed the time.

'Ah,' he thought, 'no wonder. I'm late'. He stepped into his blue slippers and walked down the stairs. Before even entering the kitchen, the sweet scent of cupcakes filled his senses. He walked towards the figure in the middle of the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

"Harry! You scared me. Nearly dropped all my cupcakes, then how would you possibly have stolen any before the picnic?" asked Ginny, playfully.

"Sorry dear," Harry replied as he kissed her cheek, "I couldn't resist. Today's quite a busy day, a picnic and Christmas dinner at Molly and Arthur's."

Ginny nodded as she continued to ice a new batch of cupcakes with little Christmas trees and snowmen. "Go on now, love. We've got a big day and it wouldn't do to go to a picnic in your pajamas".

"Yes, dear" he promptly replied as he made his way into the bathroom.

'He's in for a surprise,' thought Ginny, 'He'll never see it coming'. She softly giggled to herself.

It had been 3 years since the Great Wizarding War and 2 and a half years since the couple had gotten married. They hadn't wanted a grand wedding, knowing they had both had enough of the spotlight and fame to last a lifetime. It had been a peaceful three years, but things were about to get quite interesting and definitely chaotic.

Ginny packed the cupcakes into the basket and gathered the rest of the picnic necessities. She tidied up just as Harry reappeared in the kitchen.

"How do I look?" He asked, dressed in a formal outfit of black pants, a light blue shirt, and a black vest, all topped off with a dark blue jacket.

Ginny walked to him and planted a peck on his lips, "Like the most marvelous husband a woman could ask for. Now, let me get ready and we can get going. It's already half past noon and we wouldn't want to be late to dinner."

She walked back up the stairs and into their bedroom. She changed into a deep navy dress and slipped on a white heel. After doing her makeup, she peeked into her purse to make sure she hadn't forgotten the reason for their picnic today. Inside, there was a small, delicately wrapped gift. Smiling, she started back down stairs. She headed into the kitchen and picked up the picnic basket before following the sounds of the television.

Harry, while waiting for his wife, had decided he would watch a bit of his favorite Christmas movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. He smiled to himself; the television had been one of the many muggle things the couple had incorporated into their lives. It was wonderful to be a wizard, but he was glad to involve his muggle life into his magical life as well.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Ginny asked from the doorway. She looked beautiful; her blazing red hair was only brought out by the deep blue dress she had chosen.

"You know, dear," Harry said as he kissed her, "you never cease to take my breath away".

Ginny giggled as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "Well, I hope to be doing so for the rest of our lives. Come on now, let's get going".

"You really aren't going to tell me where we're headed? How will I get there without knowing hmm?" he asked cheekily.

"Well now, smartypants, I happen to be a witch with the powers of apparition", she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him and her hand outstretched.

He grabbed onto her hand and felt the familiar nausea of apparition. No matter how many times he apparated, he would never get used to that feeling. Once he felt his feet firmly on the ground, he looked around. The first thing he noticed was a massive cherry blossom tree atop a hill. All around him there were cherry blossoms flowing in the wind. He could smell the sweet scent in the air. He held Ginny's hand and started up the hill.

"This is quite a surprise, darling," he started while laying out a blanket for the two of them, "what's the occasion?"

"All in due time, love," she sat onto the blanket and began to unpack the basket.

They sat and watched the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. It was really a beautiful sight. It had been a while since the two had a chance to relax and just enjoy the view.

"These are delicious," Harry complimented while nibbling on a finger sandwich, "I'm so lucky to have a wife like you. Honestly, I don't know who or where I'd be without you, Gin".

"Thank you, love" Ginny smiled, "I'm glad to have you, too".

"So," he started, "that surprise you mentioned?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny joked, "have you no patience?"

"None whatsoever," he replied cheekily, "Come on, love, I've been quite patient, I think."

"Alright, alright," she smiled, "Close your eyes!"

He closed his eyes and held out his hands. He felt a small box and opened his eyes. Ginny was looking on, eagerly. He gently pulled the ribbon on the box and unwrapped the paper cover. He opened the lid of the box and looked inside. It was a petite, golden object. It glinted in the light of the setting sun.

"Are you serious?" he asked, "Really? Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded, smiling, waiting on in anxious anticipation. At first, Harry was stunned, he didn't know how to react. He gently picked up the object and heard the jingle of the bells inside. Suddenly, he pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss and smiled.

"I can't believe this," he laughed while holding up the little toy in his hands, "I'm going to be a father!"

Ginny laughed along with him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" he answered, "I'm elated. Ecstatic. I'm going to be a father. I can't wait! This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"Happy Christmas, Harry", Ginny smiled.

And a happy Christmas it was going to be.


End file.
